EL ULTIMO CAFE
by Lezly
Summary: Ver este cuadro tan familiar de apariencia cotidiana hace parecer que nada malo ha pasado en sus vidas, sin embargo la realidad nunca es lo que parece. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un pasado que desearíamos borrar de nuestras vidas… - O un presente que desearíamos no vivir…


Buen día! Aquí pues les traigo una sencilla historia basada a en el capítulo final del anime Tokyo Ghoul, inspirado en la canción The Kid's Aren't Alright / Los niños no están bien.

 **Disclamer:** Se recuerda que las canciones mencionadas, las letras de las mismas y los personajes no me pertenece, solo son parte del entretenimiento.

 **EL ÚLTIMO CAFÉ**

La campana de la puerta resuena indicando que la misma se ha abierto para permitirle la entrada a alguien al café Anteiku. Ahí estoy yo, leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos llamado _"Huevo de la cabra negra"_ disfrutando del mismo mientras sorbo un poco de café. Al otro lado de la cafetería se encuentra Hinami jugueteando con Yomo-san, su expresión irradia felicidad, y al igual que ella Nishiki-sempai y su pareja Kimi-san, que a pesar de sus diferencias naturales parecen ser el uno para el otro. En la barra se encuentra Touka-chan sirviéndole café a Yoriko su compañera y amiga humana. Alrededor todos parecen estar relajados distanciados de todo problema que les pueda abatir. Y ahí está la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importar las circunstancias ya que desde niños hemos sido como hermanos.

Ver este cuadro tan familiar de apariencia cotidiana hace parecer que nada malo ha pasado en sus vidas, sin embargo la realidad nunca es lo que parece. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un pasado que desearíamos borrar de nuestras vidas…

 _\- O un presente que desearíamos no vivir…_

Iniciando por el de Touka-chan, cuando era niña vivía con sus padres y su pequeño hermano; parecían una típica familia del distrito 20.

\- _Si es que el hecho de cenar carne humana puede ser llamado como algo típico_.

Sin embargo, Touka y su hermano Ayato, un día mientras el sol se escondía sobre las montañas; perdieron todo aquello en lo que creían… - _Su padre._ Desde entonces sus vidas cambiaron, teniendo ahora que sobrevivir por si mismos en un mundo donde su naturaleza no era aceptada teniendo que escapar del CCG o simplemente escapar de los otros Ghoul que buscaban peleas innecesarias por la sed de sangre y fuerza. Días más tardes ambos hermanos por encrucijadas de la vida terminaron separándose; siendo Touka-chan odiada por su hermano. A partir de entonces para ella su vida se trataba de - _Hacerse grande y no ser golpeado…_

Por su parte Nishiki-sempai, no perdió a su hermana, su única familia por el odio; sino por la traición que produjo un falso amor. Ambos hermanos huérfanos y sin lugar en el que vivir abandonados en el mundo debido al asesinato de sus padres, necesitaban comida para sobrevivir. Para Nishiki no era fácil de hacer, fue su hermana mayor quien siempre lo cuidó día a día esforzándose para lograr una mejor vida para ambos y salir del basurero donde vivían.

En un mal día y sin previo aviso la hermana de Nishiki se enamoró de su Jefe, el cual era un humano; al inicio todo aparentaba ser una típica relación.- _Si es que enamorarte de tu comida forma parte de aquello que llamamos normal.-_ Pero fue justamente su naturaleza los que termino separándolos debido a la traición cometida por parte del novio de su hermana, delatándola ante los investigadores de los Ghoul; terminando así con la vida de su hermana, quien murió en sus brazos bajo las gotas de lluvia que reflejaban el dolor de Nishiki por la muerte de su única familia. Ante tal dolor y cejado por la rabia Nishiki solo podía pensar en la venganza y en la supervivencia del más fuerte, acabando así con la vida de aquel traidor, al igual que de todas aquellas que se cruzaron en su camino. Para Nishiki fue el comienzo de - _Oportunidades desechadas…_

Hinami-chan a pesar de su poca edad no dejó de tener un presente cruel. En mis libros una vez leí que " _detrás de una gran sonrisa se encuentra una gran tristeza"_. Para mí era difícil de entender pero al verla, encuentro una clara explicación de aquel dicho.

Hinami, al igual que Touka y Nishiki; es una niña Ghoul cuyos padres fueron asesinados por El CCG. Los cuales acabaron primero con su padre para luego darle muerte a su querida madre con un Quinque realizado del Kagune perteneciente a su padre. Para ella todavía es difícil.- _Difícil de ver…_

Ante la imagen de alegría que se visualiza a mí alrededor, no puedo dejar de pensar en cada una de esas vidas frágiles y sueños destrozados.

\- _Kaneki! kaneki! ¿Dime ya quien es ella? ¿La linda chica que mencionaste?_ \- dice Hide con su particular tono de curioso pervertido. Pero esto parece repetirse, esa fue la misma pregunta que me realizo cuando todo comenzó, cuando la conocí.

\- _Oh! Es ella ¿Cierto?_ \- indica el susurrándome para disimular. Me dirijo hacia donde Hide señala para ver de quien se trata. Y ahí está ella, tan sencilla y con apariencia gentil.

-. _Touka-chan…_ \- es difícil para mí verla a la cara después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Ella me mira con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara la cual poco a poco se desvanece con un manto oscuro apoderándose del lugar, volteo a ver al resto de mis amigos pero al igual que Touka van desapareciendo a medida que la oscuridad se intensifica.

El sonido de la cafetera llegando a su punto máximo me trae de vuelta a la realidad en la cual todo está oscuro. Anteiku está destrozado todo se encuentra tirado, y fuera de lugar. Ha pasado tiempo desde aquel día donde todo comenzó, claramente he cambiado, mi vida ya no es la misma; tanto ha sido el cambio en mí que de hecho, ya no como lo mismo.

Parece ironía por parte del universo el que esta cruel realidad iniciara con la ilusión de un amor y que algo que comenzó tan perfecto terminara en tan mal situación...

- _No, de hecho ese fue el problema…_ \- La perfección de las circunstancias que me rodearon en ese momento cuando conocí a Rize-san.

Al fondo logro escuchar como cae un líquido que es servido en una taza; por el olor que desprende supongo que es café.

- _¡Hide!-_ El me ve fijamente mientras sostiene dos tazas que contienen un café recién hecho. Al reaccionar me doy cuenta que estoy en mi nueva forma, en la forma que muestra que soy más un Ghoul que un humano. Por lo cual procedo a tapar mi ojo izquierdo en vano, para que él no lo siga viendo.

- _Kaneki..-_ Dice el llamando mi atención.- _¿Recuerdas como éramos de niños?..._ _siempre hemos sido muy distintos. Tú y tus libros y yo por otro lado con mi música pero siempre fuimos capaz de entendernos._ A pesar de lo que él dice, yo solo sigo ahí, bajando mi cabeza, ocultando mi cara con la mano tratando de evitar su mirada.

El suspira ante mi reacción, coloca la taza con café en la única mesa que se encuentra de pie; posteriormente camina unos pasos atrás y se acomoda para apoyarse sobre el muro al lado de la ventana. Escucho como sorbe un poco de su café para luego hacer un sonido de rechazo al mismo.

- _Lo siento, Kaneki_. _Esto esta terrible_ \- dice el mientras suelta una sonrisa burlona. El silencio se apodera de la habitación, puedo sentir la mirada fija de Hide, solo logro escuchar mi respiración agitada y un suspiro proveniente de Hide.

- _Kaneki… Lo sabía_.- dice él con un tono nostálgico. Mis ojos se expanden por la sorpresa mientras alzo la mirada.

Al tratar de acercarse, Hide cae al suelo. Para mi sorpresa él se encuentra mal herido. En un rápido movimiento me dirijo hacia el para levantarlo pero solo se apoya en mí, y en un último suspiro solo logra decir:

 _-Regresemos a casa… Kaneki.-_ susurra mientras pierde el resto de sus fuerzas. Ante los destrozos y el fuego logro levantar el cuerpo aún caliente de mi amigo para dirigirme a casa y cumplir su último deseo.

Ya han pasado dos noches desde que Hide falleció, hoy me encuentro en el lugar de su muerte; aún quedan marcas de sangre y dolor, por las diversas batallas que dieron lugar aquella noche. Es de observarse que cada quien defendió un objetivo, ahora todo se ve destrozado y sin ánimos de que la luz vuelva a iluminar el camino. El cielo permanece oscuro, ya algunas gotas comienzan a caer una a una, como resistiendo la fuerza de la gravedad que las impulsa para terminar en el suelo. Da la impresión de que alguien llora por toda la sangre que se ha derramado aquí, por las oportunidades desechadas, los sueños destrozados y aquellas vidas frágiles que se cruzaron en un destino que quizás no era el suyo.

Ya no me quedan fuerzas para luchar, ya no tengo objetivos por los cuales pelear. Hoy sucumbo ante el poder del investigador de la CCG Arima Kishou… Cruzando por mi mente una sola pregunta que ya no tendrá respuesta.

 _¿Cómo puede una pequeña calle tragarse tantas vidas…_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Esto es todo mis queridos lectores, espero que les guste y pues siempre será bienvenido cualquier acotación.

Hasta la próxima inspiración ^O^


End file.
